


Reflection Of Solitude

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [6]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Hiroshi died during the war, Inspired by Reflection (Mulan), Songfic, Yuuki isn't ok, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: It seemed that Hiroshi was going to leave him again.. and she was to never return. He disappointed his ancestors, too.On a rainy night, a man looks in a shrine's pool, tears in his eyes.
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225





	Reflection Of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. I seriously don't know why almost everyone up to this point in this series has at least one mental disorder/depression or the like.. yikes, I really need to do some fluff after this..
> 
> Oh, and this was also inspired by Reflection from Mulan. I don't know how it became this, though..

The rain settled on the tile rooftops of the temple. This sound usually would bring Yuuki comfort, yet it only was a quiet requiem for what happened earlier that day. He was to bring honor to his family, to Hiroshi.. his girlfriend. Yet.. he failed them. Hiroshi was gone now. Yuuki stood up once the rain calmed its somber tone, and he went to the shrine within the temple.

The rain had collected into a pool in front of the prayer box, and the phoenix standing guard above it looked wet from the shower. Looking into the pool, Yuuki found himself singing.

_Look at me.._   
_I'll never pass as a commander,_   
_Or as a father, either..._

_Could it be.._   
_That I was to never play the part..?_

The rain started again, although it only came down as slow drops instead of the previous shower.

_Now I see.._   
_Since I had been myself then.._   
_I had broken my own heart.._

Teary eyed, he continued.

_Who is the man I see,_   
_Looking right back at me?_   
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Even now, I can't hide_   
_Who I am, although I tried.._

_When will my reflection show_   
_Who I am, at heart..._

He stopped for a second, feeling a tear or three fall into the pool of water.

"When will my reflection show... who I am inside...?"

With that, he began to cry.. not knowing of the spirit who was cradling her grieving husband-to-be.


End file.
